C'est la goutte de vodka qui réunit les boulets
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Pas trop dure la gueule de bois, Potter ?" / Slash Harry x Draco


**Conscience:** Alors tu vas faire ça ? Toi ? Tu vas écrire un HPDM ?  
**Moi:** Bah... maintenant que c'est fait...  
**Conscience:** Mais c'est un couple super utilisé !  
**Moi:** Bah... maintenant que c'est fait...  
**Conscience:** Et tu postes cette... chose en plus ?  
**Moi:** Bah... maintenant que c'est fait...  
**Conscience:** Mais c'est mauvais, nul, à ch...  
**Moi:** Oh la ferme maintenant !  
Bref... Après ce dialogue intérieur très instructif, il est temps de vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur cette petite fic ^^ ! Je m'excuse d'avance de la médiocrité du texte qui va suivre. Pour ma défense, c'est un cadeau pour mon meilleur ami qui me réclamait un HPDM depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, même si il y a eu une période pendant laquelle je ne lisais que des fanfics HP, maintenant j'ai quasi-complétement déserté ce fandom sans jamais avoir rien écrit dessus, mais il en avait marre de ne rien comprendre à mes fictions parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les fandoms et donc... me voilà à écrire un HPDM! Oui, parce qu'en plus Mosieur n'aime QUE ce couple-là, j'vous jure... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas vraiment une habitué des fics HP et donc forcément, je n'ai pas pondu un scénario très original (voire pas du tout -_-) et sûrement déjà usé et abusé... Vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^!

**Personnages:** Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Blaise et une malheureuse Poufsouffle  
**Pairing: **Comme dit précedemment, c'est un HPDM, Harry x Draco pour les incultes, donc oui, ce sont deux mecs et ceci est un SLASH, homophobes s'abstenir (d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il vaut mieux prevenir sur ce fandom, moi je sais pas, mais j'aime mieux le faire...)  
**Disclaimer: **Quel que soit le fandom, c'est toujours dur à dire, mais rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire, tout appartient à Tit... oups désolée, l'habitude U.U cette fois c'est à J.K. Rowling...  
**Rating:** M pour cause de lemon  
**Spoiler:** Euh, ça se passe après le tome 5, voire 6 (mais l'histoire est modifiée, toutes mes excuses T^T) mais ya pas de gros spoilers je pense, enfin mieux vaut avoir lu le 6, parce qu'il y en a quand même un à propos de la fin de celui-ci

Ce matin là, le soleil était déjà levé quand Harry fut réveillé par la voix de Seamus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Hermione ?

- Eh bien, je… je suis venue réveiller Ron et… et Harry… répondit la voix de la meilleure amie du brun d'un ton gêné. »

Grommelant parce qu'on le réveillait alors qu'il rêvait d'un corps mince, svelte, sculpté et pâle auquel il faisait subir les derniers outrages, le Survivant se redressa et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons avant d'écarter ses rideaux et de jeter un œil endormi dehors. La brunette se tenait au milieu du dortoir, très rouge et seulement vêtue d'un T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle qui appartenait vraisemblablement à Ron. Ce dernier semblait encore dormir. Harry soupçonnait que, plutôt que de venir les réveiller, Hermione était en train d'essayer de quitter le dortoir silencieusement avant que les autres garçons ne s'éveillent. « Raté » pensa le brun, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il à la cantonade. Je vais prendre une douche, Hermione, je reviens ensuite. Tu devrais essayer de secouer ton flemmard de petit ami si tu veux qu'il assiste au cours d'histoire de la magie ! »

Le balafré sauta de son lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se laver, s'habiller et se livrer à une activité toute masculine entre les deux, car les souvenirs des cheveux blonds de son rêve lui revenait en mémoire, comme tous les matins. Une fois prêt, il ressortit pour prendre ses affaires et trouva Ron, duquel Hermione tentait d'arranger la tenue. Après que le rouquin ait enfin convaincu sa petite amie de le laisser sortir en l'état — « Mione, ça ne t'embêtait pas avant, non ? T'as honte de moi maintenant qu'on sort ensemble ? » — le trio descendit dans la grande salle et s'attabla.

« Est-ce qu'il faut mettre une tenue de soirée pour ce soir ? demanda Neville tout en essuyant le jus de citrouille qu'il venait de renverser sur sa chemise propre.

- Mais non, Neville, soupira Hermione. Tu n'as pas écouté le professeur McGonagall on dirait ! On doit y aller dans notre uniforme, c'est largement suffisant. Ce n'est pas un bal, juste une petite fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort.

- Quand même, grogna Ron, la bouche pleine. Pour feuh que fah repreufente, le rouquin avala sa bouchée, ils auraient pu faire un truc un peu plus important…

- Ron, après demain commence la période des examens. Les professeurs ne peuvent pas se permettre de provoquer eux-mêmes une fatigue due à une nuit blanche complète chez leurs élèves ! »

Le reste de leur petit déjeuner se passa à débattre pour savoir si l'anniversaire du décès de Voldemort méritait plus qu'une simple « petite soirée » ou pas. Harry ne participa pas à la conversation, tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation d'une scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

Face à lui, assis à la table voisine, Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentards, trônait dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de sa cour d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices. Ces derniers tentaient par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention. Le blond était l'un des garçons les plus en vue de l'école et hommes comme femmes essayaient à longueur de journée de lui arracher un sourire, un rendez-vous ou une invitation.

Une jeune fille blonde de cinquième année s'approcha timidement de Malfoy et le salua de la main en disant quelque chose qu'Harry ne put pas entendre parce qu'elle parlait trop bas. Malfoy jeta un regard méprisant aux chaussettes de la nouvelle venue qui étaient assorties au blason de sa maison. Sans même daigner lever les yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'aristocrate s'adressa à son ami Blaise Zabini, assis en face de lui.

« Blaise, aurais-tu l'amabilité de dire à cette…chose, que je ne fréquente pas les poufsouffles ? »

A ces mots, la cinquième année rougis, pâlit, puis fondit en larmes et partit en courant. Malfoy la regarda s'enfuir et éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par toutes les greluches et les courtisans de pacotille qui l'entouraient et qui pensaient s'attirer ses grâces en partageant ses amusements.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez à rire bêtement, leur cracha Draco en s'interrompant brusquement. »

Le ton dédaigneux et agressif leur fit comprendre que leur présence n'était plus désirée et les groupies se dispersèrent.

« Tu es vraiment infect avec tes fans, Draco, rit Blaise.

- Que veux-tu, soupira Malfoy, tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Saint Potty et avoir la personnalité d'un bisounours ! »

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent puis reprirent leur conversation, mais ils parlèrent moins fort et Harry ne put plus suivre. Le Survivant sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Malfoy était infect avec ses admirateurs c'était un fait, personne ne pouvait le nier. C'était d'ailleurs en grande partie ce qui avait retenu le sauveur du monde sorcier d'aller lui aussi demander un rendez-vous au serpentard. Il avait renoncé à toute tentative d'approche de l'objet de ses désirs, dont la peau pâles, les mains élégantes et la chevelure claire hantaient ses nuits. Cependant, s'il avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, rien n'empêchait Harry de mater Draco tout son saoul et même plus !

« Harry. Harry ! HARRY ! »

Le gryffondor tourna enfin la tête vers son meilleur ami qui l'appelait depuis au moins deux minutes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

- Il y a qu'on a cours d'histoire de la magie et qu'Hermione ne va pas tarder à faire une attaque nerveuse si on n'y va pas tout de suite, expliqua le rouquin. »

En effet, à la porte de la grande salle, Hermione les attendait, montrant des signes d'impatience. Harry englouti la fin de son bacon en quatrième vitesse et se leva pour suivre ses camarades vers leur salle de classe.

Quand ils furent arrivés, entrés, installés et eurent sortis leurs affaires, les élèves purent enfin terminer leur grasse matinée, bercés par la voix monocorde du professeur Binns grâce à qui même le récit des batailles les plus sanglantes devenait ennuyeux. Heureusement pour notre Survivant préféré, Malfoy avait eu la brillante idée de s'assoir à la table juste devant lui, ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir d'admirer son superbe postérieur… et d'écouter sa conversation avec Blaise au passage.

« Ce crétin de Ministre avec ses idées débiles… « une petite soirée pour commémorer un grand événement », tu parles ! Je suis sûr que ca va être emmerdant à mourir ! commentait Draco.

- Ne vois pas tout en noir, ce sera peut être l'occasion de se faire une fille ou deux !

- Mouais, marmonna Draco, j'ai déjà épuisé tout ce qu'il y a de potable en matière de filles dans cette école et je suis pas loin du même résultat avec les garçons… Si c'est juste pour me taper un mec « passable » j'aime autant rester dans mes appartements et lire un bon bouquin !

- Il reste sûrement des mecs mignons que tu n'as pas baisés, Draco !

- Les deux ou trois qui ne sont pas encore passés dans mon lit sont des boulets. Le genre pot de colle qui croit que tu as couché avec eux parce que c'est le grand amour ou je ne sais quoi, s'exaspéra le blond. Remarque ça peut être marrant de s'en faire un, ça fait longtemps. J'aime bien leur tête au réveil quand on leur annonce que c'était qu'un coup d'un soir.

- Oh je déteste faire ça moi, à chaque fois elles me piquent une crise avec larmes ou baffe au choix… Je sais pas vraiment ce que je préfère, ricana Blaise. D'habitude je m'arrange pour le faire chez elles et m'éclipser avant qu'elles se lèvent.

- Alalala, c'est que tu n'as pas la technique, mon cher Blaise !

- Mais tu me connais, je suis avide d'apprendre ! Explique-moi, comment met-on les coups d'un soir à la porte sans qu'ils râlent ?

- Aha ! Pour commencer, il faut que tu aies l'air un peu éméché quand tu les abordes au milieu de la fête ! C'est très important pour la suite. Bien sûr, il n'est pas non plus utile de paraître ivre mort et de passer pour un homme vulgaire !

- Evidemment, acquiesça Blaise. »

Harry pouffa intérieurement en entendant cet échange. Les deux serpentard étaient vraiment des aristocrates snobs et guindés …

« Bien, une fois la conquête ramenée dans ton lit… enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, hein ! Je crois que tu sais faire ça tout seul.

- Oh pour cette partie là, pas de problème, ricana son ami.

- J'en arrive donc au lendemain matin, sourit Malfoy, une lueur cruelle dans le regard. En te réveillant tu ne dois pas le ou la repousser ou te lever, faut rester couché. Ensuite, une fois tous les deux réveillés, tu demandes « Pas trop dure la gueule de bois ? », soit il ou elle répond que si, et alors tu rigoles et tu lui dis que toi t'as une migraine atroce, là il faut que tu te débrouille pour paraitre tellement malade que l'autre s'en aille, tu peux faire semblant de vomir ou même lui dire carrément que tu voudrais te reposer, de toute façon, s'il est malade il finira par se barrer, soit il ou elle répond qu'il ou elle n'a pas bu un seul verre. Dans le second cas tu ouvres des yeux étonnés en expliquant que tu le ou la croyais saoul et que toi t'étais complètement pété, que tu te rappelle même plus l'avoir ramené, ni pourquoi tu l'as fait. Là, généralement ils sont un peu vexés, mais si tu fais semblant d'être vraiment malade, ils lâchent l'affaire et te foutent la paix. Tu vois, si tu le présentes comme ça rien n'est ta faute et personne ne peut t'en vouloir !

- Intéressant, approuva Blaise. J'essayerai à l'occasion ! »

Derrière eux, Harry eut une très légère exclamation de mépris. Malfoy l'entendit et se retourna :

« Qu'est ce que t'as, Potty ? Un problème ?

- Vous êtes vraiment des beaux salauds tous les deux. Voilà mon problème, lâcha le Survivant.

- Et toi alors, Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes, Potter ? Oups, pardon, c'est vrai t'en a plus, ricana le blond.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Ou je vais te… »

Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase par la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Les élèves — les deux serpentards les premiers — se précipitèrent vers la sortie le plus vite possible. Au passage, Draco gratifia son ennemi de toujours d'un « à plus, petit Potty ! » avant de disparaitre dans la foule du couloir.

Harry serra les poings et les dents et balança rageusement son sac sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner, suivis par ses deux amis. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours suivant, le Survivant repensa à son court échange avec l'aristocrate blond. Ce dernier était bien le seul à ne pas avoir changé d'attitude face à lui depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Même les serpentards les plus odieux le traitaient maintenant avec obséquiosité, de peur d'être accusés de sympathie pour le mage noir. Avant la bataille, sa célébrité dérangeait déjà le fils de James et Lily Potter, à cause de tous les ragots qu'on inventait sur lui, mais avec du recul, il en venait parfois à se demander s'il ne préférait pas la haine que lui portait certaines personnes avant aux faux sourires qu'il récoltait maintenant. Dans un certain sens, la méchanceté de Malfoy le rassurait, parce qu'elle était sincère, rien de joué, le blond au moins ne faisait pas semblant de s'enthousiasmer au moindre de ses gestes…

Harry ne revit plus les deux serpentards de la journée. Plus les heures passaient, plus l'excitation des élèves à l'idée de la fête grandissait. Les filles parlaient de leurs tenues, des hommes avec lesquels elles pensaient danser, tandis que les garçons réfléchissaient déjà aux cocktails et à la nuit qu'ils espéraient agitée qu'ils avaient l'intention de passer. Neville rêvait à sa première cuite. Dean et Seamus parlaient d'organiser un concours de boisson et prenaient des paris.

Quand la fin du dernier cours sonna enfin, Harry et ses amis remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor pour se préparer. Les professeurs avaient spécifié qu'aucune tenue particulière n'était exigée et que l'uniforme scolaire suffisait amplement, mais les élèves avaient, pour la plupart, prévu des vêtements moldus un peu plus décontractés que leurs habituels chemises cravates jupes ou pantalons stricts. Un peu fatigué par sa journée, Harry enfila ses habits avec des gestes mécaniques, puis descendit vers la grande salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Dans l'un des escaliers, ils croisèrent Ginny. Le Survivant et la rouquine se saluèrent froidement d'un vague signe de tête. La jeune fille avait plutôt mal pris le fait qu'Harry l'ait quittée pour un homme, en l'occurrence un certain Maxime, cousin de Fleur Delacour rencontré pendant l'été. Voyant la colère de sa furie d'ex-petite copine, le brun n'avait pas jugé opportun de lui avouer que c'était en couchant avec elle qu'il s'était découvert gay, car il n'arrivait jamais à jouir dans ses bras sans s'imaginer dans ceux d'**un **autre.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry entama une conversation avec Luna et quelques autres de ses connaissances.

Au fil de la soirée, la pièce se remplissait, la chaleur augmentait, le bruit aussi. Les rires fusaient de partout. Le Survivant se détendait, il se sentait très reconnaissant envers le organisateurs d'avoir limité la liste des invités aux habitants du château, il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir encore passer la soirée avec huit journalistes et six milles fans accrochés à sa chemise.

Bien que très simple, la « petite fête », qui avait nettement grossi par rapport aux projets des professeurs, s'avéra plutôt agréable. Vers onze heures du soir, après avoir vu tous ses interlocuteurs l'abandonner pour aller danser, Harry se saisit d'un verre de whisky — le second seulement de la soirée — et sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. La foule compacte de la grande salle commençait à l'étouffer et il respira avec plaisir l'air frais de la nuit de Juin. Le jeune homme avança jusqu'au bord du lac et s'appuya contre un arbre, sirotant lentement son verre.

« Alors Potty, on s'isole ? lança une voix traînante bien connue derrière lui. T'as peur de la foule ? Je pensais pourtant que t'étais habitué avec toutes tes groupies !

- Tu es mal placé pour critiquer mon troupeau de « groupies », Malfoy !

- « Troupeau » ? Comme tu y vas, tu n'es pas très aimable avec tes fans, Potter. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires vaches ! En fait si, mais ça se rapproche plus des moutons, ricana le blond. J'attends avec impatience le jour de l'abatage !

- Tu es ignoble, Malfoy !

- Et toi alors ? Tu traites tes admirateurs comme du bétail ! Comment réagirait la presse si elle l'apprenait ? Ta réputation de Saint Potty serait fichue ! Tant de travail pour paraître parfait réduit à néant en si peu de temps, continua le serpentard d'une voix un peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu es ivre, Malfoy. Ca s'entend à ta voix, soupira Harry avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Moi, ivre ? Tu plaisantes ? Il en faut plus que ça pour saouler Draco Malfoy ! Je suis juste un peu éméché. »

Le blond sorti de l'ombre de l'arbre, révélant sa tenue légèrement débraillée — par rapport aux critères malfoyens bien sûr. Au lieu de ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés en arrière avec du gel, quelques mèches blondes retombaient sur son front, sa chemise bleu pale à fines rayures blanches était sortie de son pantalon, lui donnant une allure décontractée, il se tenait un peu moins droit et guindé qu'à l'habitude, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre tenant un verre de ce qui semblait être de l'eau.

« T'en veux ? demanda l'aristocrate en tendant sa boisson vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier.

- Vodka, répondit le blond qui, au refus muet de l'autre jeune homme, vida son verre d'un trait. Dommage, Potty, j'aurais pu connaitre toutes tes pensées…et toi les miennes. »

Une lueur qu'Harry aurait qualifiée de perverse s'était allumée dans les yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaitre tes pensées, Malfoy. Vu ton état, elles doivent être malsaines…

- Oh, comme tu y vas, Potty ! On dirait que tu parles à un dangereux délinquant sexuel !

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? questionna Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Le Malfoy bourré semblait bien plus amical que le Malfoy sobre et le Survivant ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance de discuter avec lui tranquillement, sans regards de haine ni coups physiques.

« Non, Monsieur le Juge ! Apprenez que toutes mes victimes étaient consentantes et même plus !

- Bien, je ne douterai plus de votre bonne foi alors, Mr Malfoy, sourit le brun.

- Oh c'était un coup bas ça, Potter ! Un jeu de mot sur mon nom, pathétique !

- Pathétique toi-même, poivrot !

- Quoi poivrot !? J'ai descendu qu'une seule bouteille de vodka !

- U…une bouteille ? Entière ?! s'étrangla Harry.

- Bah ouais ! Ca t'étonne, mon petit pote Potter ? Tu bois jamais autant je parie !

- Pas étonnant que tu sois bourré !

- Bourré ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis à peine éméché là ! Je suis encore en pleine possession de mes moyens. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'air saoul ? Regarde, je titube même pas ! »

Intérieurement, Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaitre que c'était vrai, Draco ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par l'alcool. Il paraissait juste un peu trop guilleret et souriant pour être sobre. En fait, le blond était dans le même état que n'importe quelle personne lambda après son 3ème ou 4ème verre, mais bien sûr, il était hors de question de lui avouer !

« Tu parles ! Tu pues la vodka à huit mètres à la ronde ! On ne t'a jamais fait part des dangers de l'alcool, Malfoy ? Pour tenir aussi bien ce genre de boisson tu dois y être habitué, j'en déduis que tu bois régulièrement, et sûrement pas que des petites doses. Ton organisme va s'habituer et tu boiras de plus en plus souvent sans t'en rendre compte. Tu finiras sûrement par boire même seul. Ca va t'exploser le foie. Tu vas choper une cirrhose et tu vas certainement mourir très jeu… »

La longue tirade sur les méfaits de l'alcool du Survivant fut coupée par une bouche avide et empestant l'alcool russe de luxe qui se posa sur la sienne tandis que deux mains longues, blanches et aux ongles parfaitement manucurés se glissaient dans sa chevelure ébène comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper... ce qu'Harry n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il fantasmait sur cette bouche, il n'allait pas briser cet instant magique. Une langue se glissa violemment dans la bouche du héros du monde sorcier et tenta de l'explorer, titillant son propre muscle. Le brun posa naturellement ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, lâchant pour ce faire son verre qui tomba sur le sol et roula jusqu'à celui de Malfoy, que celui-ci avait laissé choir un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, la magie cessa. Le serpentard s'était détaché du gryffondor et le regardait maintenant dans les yeux.

« T'es mieux quand tu la fermes, Potter ! susurra le vert et argent à son vis-à-vis.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Va voir dans tes cachots si j'y suis !

- Hum… J'aimerai bien y aller dans mes cachots comme tu dis, mais si j'y vais juste comme ça, je sais bien que tu n'y seras pas. Alors j'ai une meilleure idée : viens voir dans mes cachots si on y est, Potty ! »

Harry fut un peu surpris de la proposition clairement sexuelle de Malfoy. Ils s'étaient détestés pendant sept ans, venaient tout juste de s'embrasser et l'autre voulait déjà le trainer dans son lit. Tout cela était un peu rapide pour le romantique gryffondor qu'était le Survivant.

« Je suis pas sûr, Malfoy. Ca va un peu trop vite. En plus t'as beau tenir l'alcool, je suis pas sûr que tu te rendes bien compte de ce que tu fais.

- Fais pas ta prude, Potty ! J'ai bien vu que tu me mattes en permanence alors me fais pas croire que t'en a pas envie !

- J'ai pas dit que j'en avais pas envie, juste que je ne voulais pas le faire ! Les mecs bourrés c'est pas mon truc ! »

Harry tourna le dos à son ennemi de toujours, un peu énervé contre lui-même. Il venait de refuser une partie de jambes en l'air avec Malfoy sur le seul prétexte que ce dernier était bourré, mais il avait quoi dans la tête ? On s'en foutait de son taux d'alcoolémie. Quand le prince des serpentards vous proposait de descendre dans ses quartiers, vous disiez oui merci et vous le suiviez, point ! D'autant plus que l'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute jamais… Bien sûr, le Survivant aurait préféré une déclaration en bonne et due forme avec coucher de soleil sur une plage désertique à l'appui, mais comme le disait très justement il ne savait quel auteur français inconnu dont Hermione lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant : « Quand on a pas ce que l'on aime, il faut aimer ce que l'on a » — soit dit en passant, Hermione lisait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il ne pourrait pas avoir Malfoy pour le reste de sa vie, au moins l'aurait-il pour la nuit !

Bien décidé à revenir sur ses paroles auprès du blond, Harry se retourna et le chercha des yeux. Le jeune homme retournait vers le château d'un pas tranquille. Le brun se lança à sa suite en courant.

« Malfoy, attends, j'accepte ! »

A peine eut-il rejoint le serpentard que celui-ci l'agrippa par les hanches et les cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. A partir de cet instant, Harry perdit conscience de l'espace et du temps. Il ne vit pas les élèves ivres morts qui vomissaient penchés sur des buissons qu'ils croisèrent en chemin, n'entendit pas la voix de Ron l'appeler dans le hall, ne sentit pas le froid des cachots sur ses épaules découvertes, plus rien n'existait à part la langue de Draco sur la sienne, ses mains sur sa peau et ses jambes qui rentraient dans les siennes alors qu'il le poussait vers le passage secret qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Une fois arrivés dans la grande pièce sombre, Harry se vit plaqué violemment contre un mur de pierre, entendit Malfoy murmurer un mot incompréhensible, puis tomba brutalement en arrière et se fracassa le dos sur les marches d'un escalier qui montait, vraisemblablement vers les appartements privés du blond.

« Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que tu avais obtenu une chambre personnelle, mais je pensais pas que c'était vrai, s'étonna le brun.

- C'est pour me protéger en raison de mon statut d'ex-mangemort repenti, répondit Draco, un sourire orgueilleux sur les lèvres. »

Agrippant soudainement la main du Survivant, l'aristocrate le tira à lui et dévora sa bouche, la mordant presque. Glissant ses main sous les fesses d'Harry, le blond le souleva et le porta jusqu'en haut des marches, puis le jeta sur un grand lit qui trônait au milieu d'une pièce décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Une fois installés au milieu des couvertures et des oreillers, les deux garçons commencèrent enfin à se déshabiller vraiment. Les chemises et cravates volèrent rapidement, ainsi que les chaussures et les chaussettes. Draco entrepris ensuite de retirer son pantalon à Harry, après quoi, il s'installa au dessus de lui, bloquant ses bras de ses mains. Les lèvres pâles du blond vinrent rencontrer la peau du torse du Survivant, la parsemant de baisers, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'une langue habile joua à faire durcir avant que des dents viennent les mordiller doucement, arrachant des gémissements sourds à la victime consentante.

Malfoy posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du brun et le pétrit doucement, souriant aux soupirs de plaisir qui résultaient de ses caresses. Les pommettes d'Harry avaient pris une délicieuse teinte rosée qui lui donnait une expression un peu timide. S'il n'avait pas été allongé dans son lit, à moitié déshabillé, en érection et haletant sous ses mains, Draco aurait presque put lui trouver un air innocent.

« T'as jamais fait ça, Potter ? demanda le serpentard en ricanant.

- Bien sûr que si, se défendit l'interpellé.

- T'as pourtant l'air d'une vierge effarouchée… »

Lentement, Draco descendit vers le bas ventre de son partenaire et, lâchant les bras d'Harry, glissa ses doigts sous le tissu du boxer pour le baisser, découvrant le sexe déjà dur du sauveur du monde sorcier. Balançant le misérable bout de tissu qui avait jusqu'ici recouvert le bassin du brun à l'autre bout de la pièce, le serpentard pris délicatement le membre en main, imprimant un mouvement de va et viens. Sa bouche vint retrouver celle d'Harry, leurs langues se rejoignirent.

Le gryffondor enserra le corps du blond de ses bras, caressant sa peau partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Il lui fallait plus, toujours plus de contact. La main sur son sexe le rendait fou. Elle était chaude, soyeuse et en même temps si brutale, les va-et-vient étaient tantôt rapides, tantôt plus lents, sans aucun rythme régulier. Le bassin du Survivant se soulevait pour tenter de suivre les mouvements, de les accélérer, de les intensifier, de prolonger le contact. Son corps était agité de tremblements de plaisir. Il avait eu plusieurs petits amis, mais aucun n'avait eu pour lui ce genre d'attention.

Malfoy semblait savoir exactement où le toucher pour le rendre fou. Le pouce du blond roulait lentement sur le gland déjà violacé de son partenaire, son index parcourait la longueur de sa verge, sa paume venait taquiner ses testicules… Soudain, Harry, sentit que son amant délaissait ses lèvres et s'abaissait au niveau de son entrejambe. La bouche de Draco embrassa alors délicatement le bout du sexe de son ennemi, tandis que ses mains passaient entre les draps pour venir masser les fesses de ce dernier.

La langue de l'aristocrate entra dans la danse, léchant l'intimité du brun sur toute sa surface. Harry s'entendait pousser des gémissements de plaisir sans se rendre compte que ces sons provenaient bien de ses cordes vocales. Tout à coup, le gryffondor perçut la présence des longs doigts effilés de Malfoy tout près de son anus. L'index de ce dernier traça le contour de cette zone intime, faisant se cambrer Harry.

« Hey, sensible le petit Potty, commenta le propriétaire des lieux. »

Le brun voulu répondre et ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un long cri d'extase put en sortir : Draco venait d'avaler son sexe entier. Abandonnant l'idée de balancer une réplique acerbe qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu trouver dans les brumes actuelles de son cerveau, le gryffondor se laissa aller, gémissant son plaisir de plus en plus fort. Cependant, alors qu'Harry réussissait péniblement à articuler les mots « encore » et « plus fort », un doigt tenta de pénétrer dans son intimité. Ce fut un cri de peur et de surprise qui échappa au rouge et or à ce contact. Il se rétracta et s'écarta de son amant brusquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire, Malfoy ?

- Ca me semble évident, Potter. J'essaye de te préparer, sinon ça va être douloureux.

- Je… Et si je ne veux pas que tu me prennes ? Si je veux être au dessus ?

- Tu déconne j'espère, c'est moi qui t'invite et qui domine depuis tout à l'heure !

- Et alors ? J'ai pas envie, voilà ! cracha Harry, les joues rouges et les lunettes de travers.

- Noooon, siffla Draco, ne me dis pas que… Tu n'as jamais été en dessous, Potter ? »

Le gryffondor prit une couleur cramoisie.

- Va te faire mettre, Malfoy !

- Je ne crois pas non, ça c'est plutôt toi ! »

A ces mots, le blond se jeta sur sa proie, prêt à reprendre ses activités premières.

« LACHES MOI ! Espèce de gros pervers, je veux bien faire ce que tu veux, mais pas ça !

- Quoi ? Tu me chauffes et tu veux même pas te faire prendre ?

- Ouais, bah faudra que tu fasses avec, Malfoy !

- Il est hors de question que tu me prennes après tout ce qu'on a commencé à faire, Potty !

- Fais comme tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas mettre les doigts dans mon cul ! protesta le brun.

- Ah ouais, et bien démerde-toi tout seul, Saint Potter le Prude ! »

Sur ces mots, Malfoy se releva et se dirigea à grand pas vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Il s'enferma dans la pièce dont il claqua la porte violemment.

Harry jura. Ce connard de serpentard était vraiment borné. Le brun laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le sang pulser dans son bas ventre, son érection était douloureuse. Sans réfléchir, le gryffondor porta la main à son sexe et commença à se masturber doucement, imaginant la peau de son hôte à la place de la sienne. Il sentit le désir remonter en lui et timidement, approcha ses propres doigts de son anus. Il s'était déjà donner du plaisir seul sous sa douche de cette façon, mais il ne pensait pas le faire un jour au milieu des draps défaits du lit vert et argent de Draco Malfoy. Repenser à sa situation lui tira un gémissement lascif. Il introduisit le bout de son majeur dans son intimité et le poussa lentement à l'intérieur se cambrant sous l'effet de la douleur. Après s'être habitué à sa propre intrusion, Harry commença des allers-retours, avant d'ajouter un second doigt. Ses mouvements sur sa verge et dans son anus se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, lui tirant des sons toujours plus forts.

« Malfoy, gémit-il. Malfoy, vient ! »

Derrière la cloison de la porte de la salle de bain, Draco entendit la voix l'appeler alors qu'il se recoiffait — c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait pour se détendre — avec des gestes nerveux tout en marmonnant des injures à l'égard de ce « sale petit crétin allumeur de Gryffondor ». Intrigué, le blond se dirigea vers le battant et se pencha pour regarder par le trou de la serrure. L'entrée de la salle d'eau faisait face au lit, et le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à Draco fit immédiatement redurcir son érection qui s'était un peu calmée.

« Oh putain ! jura le serpentard. »

Il ouvrit immédiatement la porte et sauta littéralement sur le matelas pour rejoindre son invité.

« Mais t'es une vraie petite pute en fait, Potter ! »

En disant cela, Draco avait saisit la main d'Harry qui se trouvait sur son sexe pour l'écarter et la remplacer par la sienne.

« Et cette fois n'essaye pas de me dissuader de te prendre, parce que c'est ce qui va t'arriver de toute façon, quoi que tu fasses !

- O-oui, souffla le brun.

- Tu t'es déjà préparé tout seul en plus ! fit remarquer le serpentard d'un air approbateur. »

Le blond fondit alors sur les lèvres du brun comme un fauve sur sa proie, les dévorant de baiser. Harry en vint à sa demander si son amant avait oui ou non été nourri pendant les trois derniers mois. Cependant, ces réflexions sortir bientôt de son esprit, Draco l'avait forcé à retirer ses doigts de lui y avait inséré un des siens à la place.

« A-aaah, Mal…Malfoy… Qu'est-ce… que…tu fais ? gémit Harry en sentant le majeur bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

- Je cherche…ça ! lança le blond d'un air victorieux lorsqu'il eut touché une zone particulièrement sensible, ce qui fit crier le gryffondor. »

Draco retira alors ses doigts de son partenaire et plaça son sexe trop tendu devant l'orifice.

« Ca faire un peu mal, Potty, mais t'inquiète pas, ça passera vite… murmura le serpentard pour rassurer son amant qui tremblait légèrement de peur et d'anticipation. »

L'ex-mangemort commença doucement à pénétrer son partenaire. Ce dernier se crispa sous la douleur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais eu suffisamment confiance en qui que ce soit pour confier ainsi son corps et il s'offrait à Malfoy ? Malfoy, un sang-pur, un ex-mangemort, un serpentard, son pire ennemi — après Voldemort peut-être — celui qui lui avait tant de fois pourri la vie ? Certes, c'était aussi celui sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des lustres, mais la situation n'en était pas moins étrange. La douleur était plus grande que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, en même temps, la verge de Draco était plus imposante que ses doigts, mais le brun avait énormément de mal à ne pas hurler.

Pour tenter de le distraire de la sensation d'intrusion, l'aristocrate repris ses caresses sur le sexe de son partenaire, lente et régulière cette fois. Le brun poussa un soupir d'aise suivit d'un grognement sourd, ses poings s'étaient refermés sur les draps. Soudain, Malfoy toucha ce point qu'il avait cherché quelques minutes auparavant et le gryffondor se cambra comme jamais sous le plaisir et la douleur conjugués.

Le blond laissa l'autre s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer ses mouvements. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus, le cul de Potter, enfin ! C'était si chaud, si étroit, si moite, le serpentard avait pensé jouir avant même de le pénétrer entièrement. Maintenant qu'il pouvait allègrement bouger en lui et regarder son visage se tordre sous le plaisir que lui, Draco Malfoy, lui donnait, le blond se sentait plus poche du septième ciel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Peut être existait-il d'autres niveaux après le septième que personne n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il était en train de découvrir ?

Soudain, le blond sentit un liquide couler sur sa main et le corps d'Harry se resserra autour de son sexe. Le cri orgasmique que lâcha le gryffondor à cet instant fit jouir Draco qui s'écroula sur le corps recouvert de sueur de son amant.

« Je t'aime, lui souffla Harry, encore perdu dans les brumes de son orgasme. »

Mais Draco semblait déjà dormir et ne répondit pas. Ses traits détendus lui donnaient un air si paisible qu'Harry n'osa pas le réveiller et plongea lui-même le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, tout en caressant les cheveux blonds et doux de la tête qui reposait sur son torse.

Quand les deux amants s'éveillèrent le lendemain matin, le soleil perçait à travers l'eau du lac qui se trouvait derrière les fenêtres de la chambre du serpentard. Un ou deux strangulots curieux étaient collés à la vitre pour observer le spectacle des deux corps enlacés au milieu des draps verts en pagaille.

« Pas trop dure la gueule de bois ? demanda Draco, la voix encore un peu empâtée par le sommeil.

- Pas du tout, j'ai à peine bu hier soir, sourit Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Je te croyais saoul pourtant… »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, puis referma les yeux… Avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Ces répliques lui rappelaient curieusement quelque chose.

« Oh non, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna Draco toujours somnolant. »

Le gryffondor se redressa soudainement, bousculant Malfoy qui perdait ainsi son oreiller et grogna en se soulevant péniblement sur ses avant-bras.

« C'est quoi le problème ? grommela le blond. »

Le blond tourna son regard vers lui et le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et blessé.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu me croyais saoul…

- Moui, et alors ?

- C'est ta fichue stratégie pour te débarrasser des coups d'un soir. Je t'ai entendu en parler à Blaise et tu le sais très bien, crétin ! s'emporta Harry d'une voix étranglée. »

Le propriétaire des lieux vit alors avec surprise son invité se lever, attraper ses vêtements restés au sol et s'habiller rapidement tout en sortant de la chambre.

« Potter… tenta-t-il de le rappeler. Et merde ! »

A son tour, Draco sauta du lit et sortit de la pièce en courant, mais sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller.

« Potter, attend, mais attend ! »

Les deux hommes traversèrent chacun leur tour salon du préfet de 7ème année, puis descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle commune avant que le serpentard ne rattrape son ancien ennemi par sa manche de chemise à peine enfilée. Harry, tremblant de rage contenue et au bord des larmes, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme nu.

« Je m'en vais Malfoy, je t'épargne la suite de la scène que tu connais déjà par cœur.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Me faire croire que tu me pensais saoul… c'est ta stupide méthode pour mettre à la porte les coups d'un soir sans qu'ils râlent ! »

La lumière se fit enfin dans le cerveau embrumé de Draco sur l'étrange comportement du brun. Le serpentard sourit ironiquement et attira l'autre jeune homme contre lui.

« T'es vraiment con, Potter. D'accord c'était une stratégie, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, au contraire. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'étais pas saoul hier soir.

- Hein ? »

Le pauvre Harry ne comprenait décidément rien à la logique des serpentards. Son pauvre petit cerveau de rouge et or surchauffait à essayer d'éclaircir le mystère des habitants des cachots. Fort heureusement, sa réflexion fut interrompue par les bras de Draco qui se refermèrent sur lui et par ses lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les siennes, coupant court à toute pensée cohérente.

Quand le baiser cessa, Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il y eut une minute de silence, avant que le blond ne demande :

« Alors tu n'étais pas saoul, juré ?

- Non, juré, répondit le Survivant, un peu surpris et ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir son hôte.

- Moi j'étais un peu bourré, je dois bien l'admettre, mais j'ai compté très attentivement tous les verres d'alcools que tu as bus, et je savais que tu étais quasiment sobre. Tu n'es pas Saint Potty pour rien, ricana Draco.

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Pour que tu me dises toi-même que ce n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir… murmura Draco, appuyant son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Alors ce n'était pas un coup d'un soir ? ne put s'empêcher de vérifier le gryffondor.

- Surtout pas un coup d'un soir, chuchota le vert et argent avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

Malheureusement, malgré toutes les prières intérieures d'Harry, le baiser prit de nouveau fin. Le blond baissa alors ses pupilles couleur d'orage vers les yeux verts de son nouvel amant et vit un air gêné se peindre sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si on rentrait maintenant ? On est en plein milieu du couloir des cachots. Snape pourrait très bien arriver et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il nous trouve… comme ça, expliqua le gryffondor

- Oh, Severus en a vu d'autres, et de bien pires, s'esclaffa le blond, une lueur perverse dans le regard. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas contre de rentrer, ce sol ne m'a pas l'air des plus propres. On devrait vraiment cesser de payer les elfes de maison alors qu'ils font si mal leur travail !

- Eh, s'indigna Harry. Fous-leur la paix aux elfes ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que le couloir soit sale !

- Ca me fait que je ne peux pas t'y faire tout ce que j'aimerai te faire maintenant, Potty, lui susurra le blond. Rentrons maintenant, en plus… comment dire ? J'ai froid ? avança Draco. »

Baissant le regard, Harry s'aperçut alors que son compagnon était encore nu et ne put réprimer un rire, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur pour poursuivre leurs activités de la nuit.

Voila, j'espère que ca vous aura au moins distrait. Je vous en supplie, arretez de me laisser des reviews T.T ça me fait mal au cœur d'en recevoir autant pour cette fic que je déteste et à chaque fois que je vois une alerte pour une review dans mes mails je suis déçue parce que c'est pour ce texte là et pas un des autres ! Les auteurs qui ne veulent pas de reviews ça n'arrive pas souvent alors profitez-en et carapatez vous, s'il vous plait ^^


End file.
